Syaoran-kun wa Mikan dewa Arimasen.
by Kayna Neko-chan
Summary: Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong again to see Sakura and sees someone he'd never expect. S+S! and maybe a bit of T+E! R+R please! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Heyo everyone! I'm back and writing Fan Fictions again! I've gotten better... honest! The Title means Syaoran is not an orange and that has absolutely NOTHING to do with the fic. This is S+S and maybe a little bit of T+E... But if Eriol is put into this story I'm sorry if he acts a little Out of character. Anyway enough blabbing and on with the story!  
Oh and this takes place after the second Movie. Syaoran left again after that. Sakura and friends are age 15 now.  
  
Hineko-chan: *sighs* The disclaimer?  
  
Kayna: Oh yah....  
  
Disclaimer: Clamps owns Card Captor Sakura... Not me... And I promise not to break in and try to steal it... Nor do I have any money so don't sue me... I do however own my character Niya.  
  
Hineko-chan: Getting a bit weird....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(K/N)= Kayna's notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-kun Wa Mikan Dewa Arimasen.  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura sighed and looked out the window in her bedroom. Her hair was the same length it always was and Sakura was a little less dense than before.  
  
A chestnut haired girl looked at Sakura, "Sakura-chan? staring out the window isn't gonna make your cold go away..."  
  
Sakura sighs, "I know but Shaoran-kun is suppose to be here today and I can't go meet him."  
  
The girl smiles, "I could meet him for you!"  
  
Sakura turns around and hugs the girl, "Really Niya-chan! Will you do that?"  
  
Niya nods, "Hai... But Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura, "Hai?"  
  
Niya, "Can you let go of me... I can't breathe..."  
  
Sakura lets go, "Gomen Nasai..."  
  
Niya, "It's Okay... What time does he arrive?"  
  
Sakura looks through a bunch of papers, "At 7:30..."  
  
Niya looks at her watch, "That's Okay... Then I have.... 30 minutes to get to the Airport! I should go now."  
  
Sakura nods. Niya ran out the door and called a cab. She arrived at the Airport at 7:29. She ran and bumped into someone and fell down.  
  
Niya, "Gomen Nasai... I should looked where I going..."  
  
She looked up to see an amber eyed, chestnut haired figure.  
  
Niya looked confused, "Xiaolang?"  
  
Xiaolang(K/N: Syaoran for thore of you who don't know... But thats probably not anyone so I'll shut up now...) looked at Niya, "Niya?"  
  
Niya hugged Xiaolang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muahaha! I am evil... In my own state of mind.... Anyway R+R! And if your gonna flame me don't say "it sucks" "Your story is crappy" or something like that. Tell me what needs to be fixed and please don't do it an anry sort of way.  
  
Key:  
  
Gomen Nasai means I'm sorry  
Hai means Yes or Okay  
  
Hineko-chan: Your story sucks...  
  
Kayna: Your my muse... Your the one who gives me ideas...  
  
Hineko-chan: ...So?  
  
Kayna: Quiet! Or I'll un-name you!  
  
Hineko-chan: *is quiet* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hineko-chan: The last Chapter was way too short  
  
Kayna: *sighs* I know... But I got reviews^_^  
  
Hineko-chan: That's true... So maybe some people like your story....  
  
Kayna: Anyway... You do the disclaimer.  
  
Hineko-chan: Okay... Neither Kayna nor I own CCS  
  
Disclaimer: Clamps owns Card Captor Sakura... Not me... And I promise not to break in and try to steal it... Nor do I have any money so don't sue me... I do however own my character Niya.  
  
Hineko-chan: Getting a bit weird....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(K/N)= Kayna's notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-kun Wa Mikan Dewa Arimasen.  
Chapter Two  
  
Syaoran looked confused, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Niya released Syaoran, "I live here now... And I came to the Airport to pick up someone for my friend."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
  
Niya sighed, "Shoot... I can't remember..."  
  
Syaoran sighed impatiently, "What's your friend's name?"  
  
Niya smiled, "Sakura Kinomoto... Do you know her?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "I think you were suppose to pick me up..."  
  
Niya scratched the back of her head, "Oh.... Oh yah... So your Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "How come Sakura couldn't make it?"  
  
Niya picked up one of Syaoran's bags, "She's feeling sick."  
  
Syaoran frowned, "Is she okay?"  
  
Niya nodded, "Yup! She's feeling much better her dad just wants her to stay home to make sure."  
  
Syaoran picked up the rest of his bags, "Oh..."  
  
Niya called a taxi for Syaoran and her. Niya looked at the messy brown haired boy. He wasn't smiling, as usual. Finally the taxi arrived and they got in.  
  
Niya looked at Syaoran, "The way you look you'd think this is the saddest day of your life..."  
  
Syaoran looked at Niya, "How come you never called or wrote to me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lalalala..... *whistles**looks around**runs and hides*  
  
Hineko-chan: Muahaha! Now this is my story!*gets tomatoes thrown at her* Eep! *runs and hides with Kayna*  
  
R+R people! And remember if your gonna flame me don't say "it sucks" "Your story is crappy" or something like that. Tell me what needs to be fixed and please don't do it an angry sort of way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kayna:*hides from the mob with pitchforks*  
  
Hineko-chan: *sighs* I guess I do the disclaimer again.... Kayna does not own Card Captor Sakura. The wondrously wonderful clamp does. Kayna did however create Niya.  
  
By the way I am changing my pen name to Kayna Neko-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(K/N)= Kayna's notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-kun Wa Mikan Dewa Arimasen.  
Chapter Three  
  
Niya looks down, "Gomen Nasai..."  
  
The taxi arrived at Sakura's house. Niya and Syaoran walked out of the taxi. Niya went up and knocked at the door. Touya opened the door.  
  
Touya looked at Niya and then glared at Syaoran, "What is the Gaki doing here?"  
  
Niya sighed, "Syaoran was invited here by Sakura..."  
  
Sakura ran up to the door, "Syaoran!"  
  
She hugged Syaoran. Touya gave up and walked away.  
  
Syaoran blushed, "Konnichiwa..."  
  
Niya laughed, "I'll let you two catch up."  
  
Sakura looked at Niya, "Hoe? Why don't you stay? Otou-san is already expecting you for dinner."  
  
Niya smiled, "Okay.."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Was Niya-chan nice to you?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Yes..."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, she was as beautiful as ever.  
  
Sakura, "Hoe? Syaoran-kun? Is something on my face?"  
  
Syaoran laughed, "No... Nothing like that..."  
  
Sakura looked confused, "Hoe?"  
  
Niya giggled, "Is Tomoyo-chan coming over to your house tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Hai... Tomoyo-chan wants to make us dresses for the school dance..."  
  
Niya, "Tomoyo-chan will never change will she?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otousan means Father  
  
Gaki means Brat or something like that...  
  
Anyway.. I know you're wondering who Niya is but you'll have to wait... I've got writer's block... And Niya mostly knows Syaoran by the name Xiaolang and she is VERY forgetful a lot of the time... Hope that clears some things up.  
  
Hineko-chan: Your so lazy...  
  
Kayna: Quiet you....  
  
R+R people! And remember if your gonna flame me don't say "it sucks" "Your story is crappy" or something like that. Tell me what needs to be fixed and please don't do it an angry sort of way. 


End file.
